Packaging perishable or temperature sensitive contents for storage or shipping can pose challenges. The contents can spoil, destabilize, freeze, melt, or evaporate during storage or shipping if the temperature of the contents is not maintained or the packaging is not protected from hot or cold environmental conditions. Contents such as food, pharmaceuticals, electronics, or other temperature sensitive items can be damaged if exposed to temperature extremes. Many insulated packages are bulky and difficult to store prior to use. Additionally, many insulated packages cannot be recycled and are often disposed of in landfills.